


Hogwarts AU | Reader x Anyone

by wenthehan



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), UNIQ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Humor, Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Reader-Insert, Wonho is a delinquent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenthehan/pseuds/wenthehan
Summary: Basically Reader x Anyone. Please request some for anyone in BTS, Uniq, NCT, or Monsta XFirst one is Slytherin!Jungkook x Ravenclaw!ReaderChapter 2: Gryffindor Wonho x Gryffindor Reader





	1. We Fell Into Each Other

You released a long breath as you reached the 9 and 3/4 station, head spinning and arms aching from lugging around suitcases and new supplies.

Hogwarts--the last place you'd been planning on going. After all, you'd been home schooled to be a witch by your grandmother, austere and affectionate all at once, and the only living relative who actually cared about you. Your father, being an important official in the Wizarding Ministry, and your mother, being a very, very dead muggle, no longer cared. You were just a mistake--a cumbersome obstacle to success.

So, no, you didn't care for crappy educational facilities run by wizards and witches who were in cahoots with the Ministry.

But, your grandmother was sick, too sick to teach you any longer, and was sent to something alike to the magical world's version of muggle nursery homes.

...which brought her to now.

"Hey, y/n!" A familiar voice screamed.

You spun around, eyes immediately narrowing on your long time friend, Kwon Yuri. Proudly dressed in Slytherin attire, the sophomore smirked at you. "Glad you made it alive."

You snorted. "Wish I hadn't," she muttered.

Yuri scratched her head as the two waited among their wide expanse of luggage. "You know, it's quite a possibility you'll be sorted into Slytherin like me. Considering how morbid your sense of humor is."

Pouting, you gave a huff, quipping teasingly, "I hope not. Definitely wouldn't want to be stuck an entire year with you, unnie."

Opening her mouth to retort, Yuri was interrupted by the high screech of the train haulting at the station. She tilted her head in a "come hither" motion, and the two walk side by side into the train.

You sighed. It was now or never. 

Oh, Merlin.

* * *

 

You stood in the great hall among other new students, tuning out of their excited chatter. Your eyes scanned the college dining halls, smiling slightly. It was gorgeous here. Hopefully the people were different that the likes of your father. 

Professor McGonagall, now headmistress, sat in the front panel, overseeing the induction of the new students.

You were called forwards after sometime, awaiting your destiny to be announced by one old, rumpled hat. 

The hat landed softly on your head, falling over your brows. It hummed, mentally looking through your personality.

"Legilimency," you thought, smiling slightly as you remembered a lesson with your grandmother, "that was how the hat worked. How clever of the founders."

"There is definitely a darkness within you. I see you a thirst for power and the ability to match it, too..." The hat murmured.

"If I go into Slytherin, I'll have to deal with Yuri's shit every day," you bemoaned. Although possibly your closest friend, she was quite a handful, considering her pranks. 

"Well, what other house then? Not Gryffindor, though you are braver than most. Oh, that brilliant mind of yours, hm? Guess you'd better go into Slytherin's sister house--"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The sapphire blue side of the Great Hall erupted into loud cheers. The old hat was brought off her head and you stumbled forwards, finding an empty spot next to a few of the welcoming older kids.

Raven claw, huh?

You glanced around your new table and shrugged.

Guess the nerd in you had been revealed.

* * *

"Y/n, right?"

You turned at the tap on your shoulder, facing a tall, attractive male with dimples in his smile.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the school! I'm Kim Namjoon, sophomore and Raven claw prefect. The headmistress asked me to show you around the school, one-on-one. She said you hadn't gotten a change to tour the school like the other freshman have."

You returned the smile, deciding you liked Namjoon. "Nice to meet you. And thank you, I appreciate it."

The two of you toured the school, with Namjoon speaking quickly yet clearly. He had a straightforward and blunt attitude that was also comfortable to be around. You quickly learned that he was muggle-raised, which was easy to tell by the Converse he wore on his feet hidden by the folds of his long robes. He was a halfblood, like you, and you quickly bonded over your common interest of Doctor Who and Hot Topic.

"Looks like we're here," Namjoon said as you finally reach Raven claw tower after climbing a long spiral staircase.

The bronze eagle-shaped knocker spat a riddle out: "What is a room you can't enter?"

Namjoon and you answered simultaneously after a moment, "Mushroom." The door swung open and the two of you shared a smile. "Not bad, freshie."

You rolled your eyes, heading towards the girls dormitory. "Bye, Namjoon-ssi."

You collapsed onto your bed after the tour, completely exhausted.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

You jolt out of bed as soon as one of your new roommate tosses your robes at you. "We're going to be late for class on the first day!"

The lithe girl turns, her light hair whipping around her. "Moonbyul, by the way. Nice to meet you, y/n!"

A bit bewildered, you nod a greeting in return and change, throwing on your clothes and grabbing your books for the first class. You cast a quick spell in order to freshen up your appearance, doing the same for Moonbyul, who thanks you quickly. 

You race out of the room together. Moonbyul ran the other direction, hollering a quick goodbye before you went your separate ways.

You sprint down the sprint wall, rounding the corner, and--

Smack! Bone-crushingly hard into another body. Glass shatters across the floor.

"Ow..." You moan as you lie on the floor. You sit up, ignoring the large bruise forming on your knee and turn around,  preparing to apologize profusely. However, the figure you'd run into was barely affected, merely dusting nonexistent dirt from his pristine emerald green robes. 

You wince, wide-eyed in horror.

Jeon Jungkook, freshman. Slytherin. A descendent of an ancient pure-blood line of wizards and witches. The Jeon family was full of powerful people, the epitome of what it means to be a pure-blood.

You'd heard all kinds of things about him and his family. After the War, most of his family had been locked up for openly siding with Voldemort, but there'd been a few who'd gotten away, even though everyone knew they'd been on the other side. However, there had been no proof.

You coughed, closing your mouth to stop from gaping. You regarded him cautiously, waiting for his reply. "My apologies. I was in a rush to get to class."

He was tall, all muscle. Dark bangs partly covered his even darker eyes. His impassive eyes raised to meet yours and narrowed, and his mouth twisted in hatred as he regarded you.

He stalked forwards gracefully, striding across the marble floor smoothly. "At least you're not a Gryffindor," he muttered. His words sounded like iron chains gliding against each other, smooth and irresistibly low with an underlying tone of danger. An expression of complete apathy crossed his handsome features.

You steeled yourself.

He stopped inches away from you, long fingers lifting a strand of your jet black hair. "You owe me. This is not the last you'll be seeing of me," he murmured, and then he was gone, sweeping up the glass in a quick spell.

You shuddered, caught between a sob and an outraged scream.

You turned, watching Jungkook leave without a care, and yelled in the almost empty corridor, "I'm not afraid, you piece of shit!"

He halted in his steps, but you were already halfway to the other side of the room when he finally turned around.

* * *

"And, yeah, basically that's what happened..." you trailed off, recounting your incident with THE Jeon Jungkook. 

Yuri burst into laughter, shoulders shaking. "Wow, that's great."

You glared at her half-heartedly. "What am I going to do! He's going to cast a dark charm on me, or worse, lock me up with a boggart! He probably even has a pet dragon to feed me to!" You moaned.

Snickering, the Slytherin patted your back. "Jungkook's not half bad, really, though he is a quiet kid. I mean, his cousin Yoongi is the greater of two evils, since he's actually hexed some Gryffindors last year and almost got expelled. But Jungkook could potentially kill you though."

You groaned, slumping over in your seat. You lifted your hand, waving at the bartender. "I need another butter beer before I die."

* * *

"Yeah, it was pretty terrible last year. Massive hangover," Namjoon commented.

The two of you sat in the library as Namjoon studied for his N.E.W.T's, which were definitely nowhere near, but Namjoon was already preparing, even though everyone knew he'd get the highest scores in the grade without trying. The teen was intent on getting a Hogwarts record of sorts on the performance exams. The rest of the Raven claw students were at a first day celebration in the Raven claw common room.

You, being the lonesome person you were, did not feel comfortable around a quarter of the Hogwarts upperclassmen. So, here you were, helping Namjoon study.  
Namjoon bit his lip as you wrote down the exact instructions for a potion. "You know, you could potentially jump a grade. If you wanted to."

You raised an eyebrow, rolling your eyes in exasperation. "Couldn't you, too?"

Namjoon shrugged. "I have quidditch, so no thanks. But your parents taught you very well."

You hesitated, debating telling him that your grandmother had been the one to teach but decided against it. He didn't need to hear your sob story.

"I suppose. Maybe I'll overtake you next year, huh?"

Namjoon laughed, dimples and all.

"Hyung, Yoongi hyung told me--" An arrogant, too familiar voice cut in before stopping.

Wincing, you looked up to meet a certain Slytherin's gaze. Although, why the hell would he be in the library of all places. You were expecting anything and everything--curse words, spells, maybe dumping your body into the Forbidden Forest--but none of it came.

Jeon Jungkook plopped down next to your side, a polite smile on his face as he stared Namjoon down from across the table. You stiffened, but Namjoon didn't notice, being the oblivious twerp he was.

"I didn't know you knew my girlfriend, Namjoon," Jungkook began casually. 

"What in Merlin's--"

"Really? You guys are--" Namjoon wondered, dubious. 

Jungkook grabbed a hold of your wrist. "Y/n, time to go." You yelped as he dragged you out of the library. You turned around, catching a glimpse of Namjoon shrugging and returning to practicing a spell. 

"What the  _fuck_ , Jeon Jungkook!" You yelled in the empty hallway, snatching your wrist from his strong grip. He spun around, narrowing his eyes at you. "Still loud-mouthed and obnoxious, aren't you?" 

You crossed your arms, getting more and more annoyed by the arrogant teen by the second. Suddenly you weren't afraid of the pure-blood Jeon heir. He was just another one of the delinquents you dealt with on a daily basis back home. "What do you want, Jeon?"

He smirked, thinking. "You owe me," he said.

"I don't owe you shit," you snarled back, straightening, gripping your wand underneath your robes just in case he decided to pull something on you.

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "One, I'm not going to attack you, Y/L/N, and two, you broke something of mine when you knocked into me."

You blinked. It dawned on you that indeed, in your rush you HAD broken something of his. But he hadn't seemed to have any reaction when you did.

"I'm not a liar; I'm above that," you started slowly, "so I'll admit I broke it. What do you want, then? I'll buy you a new one."

Jungkook shook his head. "You can't buy this. It's an ancient relic. No, I have something else in mind."

You raised an eyebrow. It was probably some type of dark relic he'd snuck in to the school.

"Be my personal slave."

You stared. Of all the ridiculous propositions...

"Jeon, I won't stoop to the level of one of your servile goons. I'm sure they'd be much more willing to serve you pure-blood types," you snarked. "Plus, I'm a Ravenclaw. Don't you think others will find it odd for me to be hanging around you?"

Jungkook shrugged. "I hate being around those of my house with blood dirtier than my own, who bow at my feet in order to climb the hierarchy. I'd rather avoid all of them." He stared into your eyes, a determined look flashing through them.

"Y/n, be my girlfriend."

* * *

"That's her! Jeon's Ravenclaw girlfriend!"

"He's the epitome of what it means to be a Slytherin. Why is he dating another house member?"

"At least she's not a Gryffindor--that'd be even more of a scandal!"

You groaned. Everywhere you went, students talked about you, and always with another name attached to yours--Jeon Jungkook.

"Y/n!"

You didn't bother turning, having already been forced into hearing his annoying voice shout orders at you for an entire day.

"Hey, y/n, wait up," he laughed, a sickening and all-too-fake sweetness in his voice as he easily pulled you into a side hug. He towered above you as he bent down slightly, landing a kiss on the top of your head.

"Aw, that's so cute!" A girl squealed in the background.

"Guess he's not that bad and evil after all," another chimed.

You glowered up at him. "What do you want now, Jeon?" You hissed, discreetly elbowing him in the stomach.

"After school. Sneak out to help me prank the Gryffindors."

Your eyes widened in horror. "What? No way, Jeon," you protested.

"If you don't, you know what will happen," he said smugly.

In the past few days you'd been acting as his fake girlfriend/servant, he'd found some dirt on you, although it took him some digging.

He knew who your father was, the famous and righteous Minister for Magic. You didn't need everyone expecting more of you, matching your name to your father, wondering why you weren't good enough or as eloquent as he was. You didn't need the pressure, and you didn't want anything to do with him.

"That's blackmail, Jeon," you said half-heartedly.

"I see we have an agreement. Meet me at Gryffindor tower. Midnight. Don't get caught by Filch." He muttered.

"Y/n, see you at dinner!" He smiled a fake smile before walking swiftly away.

You wanted to cry.

* * *

"I honestly don't understand how you can stand for this," Yuri whispered. Today you sat at the Slytherin table. You felt bad for ditching Namjoon and Kim Taehyung, who Namjoon had introduced to you a few days prior, but they were both fine, being two of the most popular Ravenclaw students.

You moaned, leaning on Yuri's shoulder. "I know. I feel like dying."

She chuckled. "You avoided being a Slytherin but got a Slytherin boyfriend. Oh, the irony," she laughed. Yuri was the only one who knew the truth. She knew how much of a deceitful snake the Jeon was.

"So, y/n," a new voice began, interrupting your and Yuri's conversation. You looked up, meeting the catlike eyes of Jungkook's cousin, Yoongi. You shivered inwardly. All you could see was darkness, and there was not one hint of emotion. "How did you and Jungkook meet?"

Everyone in your general area at the Slytherin table stopped, listening intently for your answer.

You glanced over at Jungkook, who was completely calm. He, too, looked expectantly at you, a perfect facade already in place. At that moment, you wanted to scream and curse his name.

"Oh, it's a funny story," you said, laughing breezily. The lies came easily. You wove together an intriguing and seemingly truthful fabrication, talking about how you two had literally fallen for each other.

Jungkook laughed at all the right places, even interjecting with more funny anecdotes. It was astonishing to see how well the guy lied, almost convincing you that you two were truly together.

"And, yeah, although we're an unlikely pair, it happened," he said, smiling so fondly at you that your heart leaped.

"Aw," half of the girls cooed.

You scanned the entire table before your eyes finally landed on Yoongi.

He wasn't fooled.

* * *

"God, your house mates couldn't be more bloody nosy," you whispered. The two of you were busy setting up a dungbomb in front of the Gryffindor common room, waiting to be set off the moment someone stepped out through the portrait.

He laughed quietly. "That's for sure." He regarded you for a moment, staring through his bangs as his fingers worked nimbly. "You did well. I knew you were a Ravenclaw for a reason."

You rolled your eyes, ignoring the slight heating of your cheeks. This was the first time he'd given you a real compliment. After all, this was Jeon Jungkook, your least favorite person in the world. Well, after your father.

"What, did your other girlfriends crack under the pressure?" You teased.

His eyes were downcast as he kept working. "I've never had a girlfriend."

You stilled.

"Jeon Jungkook, are you for real? You have girls fainting in the halls for you left and right." You said.

He chuckled. "Oh, so you noticed, babe," he joked.

You knocked shoulders with him playfully. "Shut up, Jeon. I'd never actually date you."

"There. All set. Time to glue this baby on."

"Oh my God, shit." You whispered. The slumbering portrait lady was starting to stir. "We didn't place a silencing spell on the portrait!"

"PRANKSTERS! OVER HERE--" The lady in the portrait bellowed. In a flurry of movements, Jungkook cast the spell on the portrait.

But the damage was done.

"Y/n! We've got to get out of here!" He grabbed a hold of your hand, the other holding a wand. The portrait swung open, and the dungbomb went off. 

"Stupefy!" A voice shouted. A Gryffindor.

Magic burst forth from the figure's wand, and you were too slow to block it with your own.

You yelped, momentarily stunned "Oh my God, shit, y/n!" Jungkook exclaimed.

"Jungkook, just go!" You whisper-screamed, bent over in pain.

"Immobus!" Jungkook yelled at the opponent. "Y/n, let's get out of here."

He lifted you in his arms, protectively cradling you as you raced out of the tower. "That way," you croaked. "Filch is sure to be coming up so take the other corridor." 

Following your directions, he bolted down the hallway. "Shit," he whispered. Filch was coming. "Broom closet. Go." 

Jungkook closed the door right as Filch rounded the corner. 

"That was such a bad idea," you murmured, kicking his shin. He whined quietly. The closet was cramped. You sat shoulder to shoulder, squished to each other due to the lack of room. 

"We're going to be stuck here for a while. We'll have to wait to be sure Filch is out of here," Jungkook commented. You groaned in response. "I hate your guts."

You could almost see Jungkook's smirk in the dark.  "Nah." There was a moment of comfortable silence before he broke it. 

"Y/n, have you ever thought about what you're going to do in the future?" he asked curiously. 

"Definitely not be your slave, that's for sure," you quipped. 

He laughed quietly. "But seriously."

You hummed. "I don't know. I wouldn't mind living in the muggle world, you know. Passing off like that. But being a professor also doesn't sound bad. I've actually...learned to love the school these past few weeks."

Jungkook nodded. 

"I don't actually hate muggles," Jungkook blurted out suddenly. You sat up straighter. You'd always seen him as an arrogant, too good-looking pure-blood. This side of him...it was something you weren't used to. He was really just a kid, an innocent kid. You may have been the same age as him, but he seemed so much younger, so affected by his family's constant restrictions from the outside world. It made you feel protective of him.  

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," you said softly. "It was how you were raised." 

The teen sighed, leaning against your shoulder. "Parents kind of suck." 

You nodded, agreeing. "You already know my...biological father is the Minister of Magic. My mother was a muggle. After she died, I hadn't seen him at all. I was just a nuisance, a mistake. He left me with my grandmother, wanting to erase my entire existence in his mind. I can't forgive him for that. And I never will." 

Jungkook shifted closer to you. "I'm sorry, y/n. He missed out, because you're an amazing person." 

You flushed. "Thank you...Jungkook." 

"Y/n, take a nap. I'll be on watch," he said. 

A few weeks ago, you wouldn't have trusted him with anything, especially not now, when you two were basically fugitives of some sort. But now you did. 

You leaned on his shoulder and closed your eyes, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.  

* * *

"Jeon Jungkook, you know what your parents would think. So what exactly are you doing?"

"Hyung, you've never been one to care about our uptight parents before. Why now?"  
  
You blinked, and all of yesterday's events flooded into your mind. You recognized the voices arguing. Jeon Jungkook and Min Yoongi. 

"It's never been like  _this_ , Jungkook. You can't...I honestly don't know what you're doing."

"Hyung--"

Yoongi sighed. "You need to figure it out yourself." The door closed. Jungkook groaned, collapsing into a chair. "I hate my family," he mumbled. 

You opened your eyes and sighed. It was best to be honest. 

You turned on the bed, facing the Slytherin. "Jungkook," you called softly. He jolted, startled. "Your'e awake!"

"Yeah," you said, half-smiling. "Is everything...okay?" You sat up, rubbing your eyes. 

Jungkook shook his head. "It's...everything's fine." You nodded, not wanting to press. Considering his conversation with Yoongi, everything was probably _not_ okay. "Anyway, what are we going to do about yesterday?" 

He smirked. "Probably get detention. We're lucky today's not a school day. The prefects are probably looking for the culprit left and right." You rolled your eyes at the gleeful tone in his voice. "Ugh, forget you. I'm going back to my dorm."

"Y/n," he said as you got up. You turned to face him. He was staring at his hands, cleaning his wand with a small cloth. "I'm sorry...about everything. You've repaid your debt. You don't have to have anything to do with me anymore."

Your breath caught in your chest as you stared at him. A lump formed in your throat. Wasn't this what you wanted? To be rid of him? 

So why did you feel so bloody terrible?

"Oh," you said, deflating. "I mean--that's great. I-I'll see you around--" You were out the door before he could reply, blinking back tears. 

* * *

You and Yuri sat on her bed. Her dorm was empty, as the elder had kicked out her dorm mates. "I think I like him," you whispered. 

"Oh, y/n," Yuri murmured, hugging you close.

You didn't know why you were crying. Maybe it was the fact that you didn't have an excuse to hang out with him anymore. 

Or maybe it was the fact that you knew he would never like you. 

* * *

It was big news. Hogwarts was introducing a new tradition--a ball in celebration of the new school year. 

You stood in front of the banner announcing it, automatically thinking of Jungkook. 

It'd been a week since the two of you had stopped talking. Although you wanted to get over it, to forget about everything, your heart still ached.

"You going to invite anyone?" Moonbyul said, smiling as she appeared at your side. 

You shook your head, smiling. "Namjoon and I were talking about going together as friends if we don't have anyone."

Moonbyul tilted her head. "Y/n, I know you've been upset since you and Jungkook broke up. I don't want to barge into your problem and I don't know what happened, but...maybe you should rethink it, you know?"

You nodded, not really caring. "Thanks, Moonbyul."

"Find a way so that he can't really say no, you know?" The taller girl winked at you. "I believe in you. Good luck, all right?" With those words, she was gone. 

Find a way so that he can't say no...

_Oh, Merlin. I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the entire school._

* * *

"Are you actually going to do this?" Yuri whispered. You, Yuri, Namjoon, and Moonbyul sat together at the Ravenclaw table. 

You face palmed your stupidity. "Fuck it. If I go down as the needy girl who embarrassed herself in front of the whole school, it's fine." You said. 

Namjoon smirked at you. "Are you sure you're not a Gryffindor?"

You smiled. "Nope, just stupid." 

"ATTENTION!" my friends screamed at once, using a magnifying spell. The Great Hall slowly silenced, all eyes turning to us. 

You stood to your feet, suddenly intensely nervous. Taking a breath, you steeled yourself. It was now or never. 

"Jeon Jungkook," you said, staring straight at him. His eyes were wide in astonishment as he looked back at you. "I kind of really hate you, but will you go to the ball with me?"

He was completely silent. 

Namjoon groaned. "Fuck it." He, too, stood to his feet. "Kim Seokjin, go to the ball with me!" 

After Namjoon, it was like a flood. One by one, people stood to their feet, asking their loved ones to the ball. During the entire situation, Jungkook continued to stare at me, silent. 

You bit your lip, feeling your optimistic spirit waver. 

Suddenly, he was moving towards you.  

And just like the first time, he pulled you out of the dining hall, a strong grip around your wrist. 

"Y/n," he said quietly as the door shut. 

You faced him. He was completely apathetic, neither smiling or frowning. "Why--"

"I like you," you blurted out. "I didn't at first. I was so done with you, you were an arrogant son of a bitch. But then you grew on me, and I didn't even care that you were a Slytherin, or a pure-blood. I know I'm so stupid but--"

Jungkook gently cupped your face and kissed you. Hard. 

His lips moved passionately against yours, nipping at your lower lip. You smiled against him, slinging your arms around his neck. You weren't sure how long the two of you stayed like that, kissing like the world was ending.

"Do you think they're done yet?" Someone whispered. 

"Namjoon, you're ruining the moment!" 

Jungkook pressed his forehead to yours. "I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I was worried about my parents, about hurting you more after the first time...I thought I didn't deserve you. I was scared."

You smiled, staring into his earnest eyes. "It's okay."

Your favorite bunny smile, all teeth, appeared on his features.  

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you look gorgeous!" Moonbyul squealed. 

It was the evening of the ball, and you were definitely nervous. You wore a dazzling black dress with silver shoes. You released a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin for cosmetic spells, though. The muggle way is way too much work." 

Moonbyul giggled. "True." She glanced over at Yuri, dressed in emerald green. "I think it's time to go," the eldest said, winking. 

She leaned forwards, hugging you. "I'm so happy for you, y/n. Stay safe, all right." You snorted, shoving her gently. "Gross, unnie." Yuri winked. 

The dining hall was beautifully decorated. The wide archs sparkled and the chandelier glowed softly. A wizard band played an upbeat tune. 

That was when you met his eyes. 

Jungkook stood with a shy smile, hands in his pockets. "You look beautiful," he said, holding out a hand for you. 

You smiled slyly. "You clean up nice too, Jeon." 

Jungkook sobered for a moment, holding your hands in his. He stared into your eyes, a determined look flashing through them.

"Y/n, be my girlfriend."


	2. I Hate Bad Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho is a delinquent, and you're miss perfect with a demonic temper.

You met on a lazy night at the Hogwarts library with your nose buried in books. It was your guilty pleasure to read crappy romance novels, taking a break from all the studying.

He crashed in through the narrow window. Glass shards flew, glinting as the moon light hit them. Bluish silver hair a mess, he tumbled straight through the pile of books that sat next to you. His face came into view as he stumbled off the books.

Delinquent, you thought dismissively. Two eyebrow piercings and a lip one adorned his otherwise charming features.

You stood up, grabbing his broom before it could snap under his weight. "What in the hell are you doing?" You asked calmly, wincing inwardly as your eyes narrowed in on his scarlet and black Gryffindor robes. He would pay if your house lost any more points; it had not been a good year.

He completely ignored you, turning towards the broken window. Grinning wildly, he ran a hand through his locks. "Huh. I'm pretty proud I didn't crash into the wall," he laughed, loud and genuine.

He had such a nice laugh.

Your eye twitched. You wanted to kill him. "What's your name?"

He paused for a second before finally, for the first time since you'd met him, turned to face you head on. "Name's Wonho."

"Last name?" you asked, glaring.

Shaking his head, he swaggered over towards you with his hands deep in his pockets. "No last name. And you?"

You pursed your lips, arms crossed. "It's Y/N."

He stood in front of you. He had to be a head taller than you, looking down at you with a smirk. Bending, he muttered in your ear, "nice to meet you," before grabbing his broom from your grasp and winking. You stood in stunned silence before you snapped out of it.

"WONHO, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Only his cackle streamed into the library as he strolled down the corridor.

* * *

School went by quietly for a week. You had not meet Wonho since your first encounter at the library, but you had asked around. Bora, your best friend, had told you Wonho was the type of guy all the witches wanted a fling with, but nobody had the guts to actually date him.

It made you scowl. So he was that type, huh?

It was after transfiguration class did you figure out what his problem was.

"Y/n?" Professor Hyungsoo called you over as the rest of the students filed out.

You dipped your head. "Yes, professor?"

"Your grades are excellent. You've been doing quite well, and I expect no less from you“ he said, smiling proudly.

"Thank you."

"However, I need your help. You have a fellow house member...and he's quite the opposite of you." Professor shook his head, sighing. "I would be forever grateful. I'll add points to your house."

You smiled. "Of course. What's his name?"

"Shin Hoseok. But you would probably know him as Wonho."

* * *

 

"SHIN FUCKING HOSEOK!" you roared as you stomped into the boys' dorm. Normally, someone would've stopped you, but with the aura of rage you projected, no one wanted to stop you in your wrath.

"Where is he?" You demanded. Shownu laughed, jerking a finger in the direction of their room. "Sleeping. Be easy on him, will you?"

"Not a chance," you barked.

You marched into the room. Scowling, you realized the lump on the bed meant he had gone back to sleep. You had agreed on meeting at the library at 7 in the morning, but he'd left you waiting, disarming your alarm spell.

Since learning his real name, you had no qualms about using it just to annoy him. He hated having anything to do with his older brother, the professor, which was why he kept his real name a secret.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" you screamed, at your patient's end. After no response, you lifted your leg and kicked him off the bed.

"Ow, fuck!" He yelled as he landed on the ground. You laughed inwardly, enjoying his pain. Maybe the sorting hat had misplaced you, because you were showing some Slytherin traits at the moment.

"This motherfucker," you growled, fisting his pajamas to raise him to eye level. "You left me waiting for thirty minutes."

He pouted, opening one eye at you. "Okay, I'll be down in a second."

"Fuck that," you replied angrily, curse words spilling out of your mouth due to anger. You threw his robe at him. "Come down now."

He paled, a bit terrified by your fire-breathing dragon attitude. Admittedly, you probably had the shortest temper out of everyone in Gryffindor.

You dragged him by the ear out of the dorm, ensuring you didn't give him an inch. The demon prefect inside you was getting drawn out, and the evil smile on your face told everyone to steer clear of you while you severely corrected Hoseok's behavior.

Shin Hoseok was in for a surprise.

* * *

 

The two of you studied until five in the evening, taking short breaks in between. He was obviously exhausted after the two of you went through the entire Transfiguration and Charms units for review. Hoseok wasn't stupid, but he did need a lot of help.

"Okay," you finally said, slamming the book shut after learning about Gamp' Law of Elemental Transfiguration. "Let's go to Hogsmeade. I'll treat you just this one time, because you actually behaved yourself," you said, ignoring the crying-out-of-relief face he made.

"FINALLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH."

You shoved his face out of yours, grumbling as he followed behind you.

* * *

You were starting to regret saying that "you would treat him".

He ate so much. You wondered how he wasn't fat.

He gulped down another bowl of rice and beef. "You gonna eat that?" He asked curiously, pointing at the vegetables in front of you.

You shook your head, setting down your chopsticks. After trying to outeat him, you felt like puking. "Go ahead," you replied, tilting your head to examine him.

He really was just a kid. Professor Hyungsoo told him about their past. After the death of their father, their mother had worked so hard to support the two of them. While Hyungsoo was studying, Hoseok had always helped out with work, which explained why his basics in magic were so shifty. And after that, he'd simply given up because of the taunting of other students.

It was actually kinda depressing.

You laughed as you watched Hoseok stuff himself, grabbing bowl after bowl. He stopped wolfing down food to look at you curiously. "Something on my face?"  
  
"Yeah. Like... everywhere," you teased, enjoying the scrunched up face he made in response.

"You know you're not actually that bad," you said, tossing a napkin on his head and giggling.

He tilted his head so the napkin covered his face. Then he started blowing, sending it flying and twisting through the air. "Hey," he said. "Let's go shopping." The napkin fell on his face.

You rolled your eyes. "We haven't even gotten into Potions or--"

He grabbed your hand, spinning you around in your chair. "There's always tomorrow, y/n."

With that earnest look and a spark of adventure in his eyes, you squeezed his hand and joined him.

* * *

 

The two of you got remarkably closer after that. You hung out every day after school, whether it be at the library, the Gryffindor common room, or Hoseok's favorite spot--the windowsill where the owls lived.

That was where the two of you were now--just talking and enjoying each other's presence. The two of you sat side by side, arms brushing against each other and legs swinging over the edge of the windowsill.

"You know, I'm actually terrified of heights," he said, his breathing shallow.

You gazed over at him. "So why are you here? Why do you fly?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "Fear...why would I let something of my own imagination stop me? I'll just keep throwing myself at it until I can't even be afraid anymore."

Groaning, he leaned his forehead on your shoulder. "Plus, I'd die for Quidditch." You smiled at this. He was indeed very passionate about the game, being the best Beater at Hogwarts. He laughed, reminiscing. "You should've seen me the first time I got on a broom. I was five years old, and I was so terrified. I started crying, but I really wanted to fly. I wanted to be like the guys who played Quidditch professionally. My mom was so gentle with me; she calmed me down and promised to make ramen and chicken. My dad, though..." Hoseok blew at his hair, casually wrapping an arm around his leg. "He just pushed me, and then I flew. I guess it worked out, but I still feel like dying every time I'm in the air." He chuckled.

You hummed in response, glad that he'd told you. "That's so Gryffindor of you," you teased.

Rolling his eyes, he asked, "what about you? Any fears?"

You squeezed your eyes shut, pain ringing out in your heart.

"I'm afraid of...love," you murmured, clutching your chest. And before you knew what you were doing, you spilled out everything to him. From your unloving parents who were always busy to your first love, who'd traumatized you completely afterwards.

"He...he was a muggle. He found out my secret, and after that, I found myself...completely betrayed. He sent me to a group of crazy muggles for money, and they...they tried to make me use magic and experimented on me," you whispered, tears springing to your eyes. "Bora saved me."

You choked. "I just wanted to be loved, because I love so hard and it just hurts, you know? It hurts and--"

Hoseok crushed to his chest, one hand safely tucked around your head and one around your waist. A wet drop landed on your head.

"Why are you crying?" You laughed in between the tears, wiping your face and his. Another tear traced down the curve of his cheek. "Stop crying," you whimpered.

He was a blubbering mess. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

You laughed again, another weeping fit overcoming your body. "I'm afraid of love," you repeated, but both of you heard the unspoken meaning behind those words.

I'm afraid of trusting.

* * *

 

After that, you grew closer than ever. His bad habits were starting to rub off on you, and your good habits rubbed off on him. Sometimes the two of you accidentally slept in the Gryffindor common room together, falling asleep while studying. The two of you would have your cheeks stuck to pages, side by side.

Sometimes you worked in silence next to him, or played tricks on each other in the morning, or sent each other secret messages.

You didn't even notice you were slowly falling in love with him.

And when you did, you were petrified.

* * *

 

Your best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Bora; Dayoung, another friend; and you were walking to class one day. "You know, y/n, I'm beginning to think you're in love with Wonho. A lot of people have noticed that you're inseparable," she said, shifting the books in hand.

You fell silent, contemplating. "What do they say?"

She chuckled slightly. "Well, they say it's impossible the Gryffindor's upcoming head girl fell for a delinquent." It was true. You were more than likely to be the next head girl.

Dayoung chirped in, a worried expression on her face, "it's true. Everyone's afraid he's a bad influence, that he's faking it to get out of detention and suspension from playing Quidditch. I'm sorry, but...you need to drop him before you're hurt."

Images of the past flashed through your head. A brown haired boy, his calm and convincing smile as he dragged you away from home.

Your heart dropped.

* * *

The thought had run through your mind the entire day.

Shin Hoseok was a delinquent. It was not appropriate for you, the future head girl, to be hanging around him. He was ruining his future; you weren't going to let him ruin yours.

Your eyebrows creased. What if he somehow dragged you into his bad habits, too?

All your hard work being the top of the Gryffindor class...gone.

He had already been distracting you.

His beautiful smile, the look in his eyes and that laugh that could only come from his mouth...

But above all that--

You shoved the nagging voice to the back of your mind. You didn't care about him. You didn't care what happened to him. He could rot in the muggle world for all you cared...

You didn't need this, you didn't need to be hurt again, you were so scared, so scared, so scared...

A cry escaped your mouth but you bit into your palm, hard enough to draw blood.

You shook your head and marched to the common room, saying the password before approaching the teen. Drawing a sharp breath, you willed yourself to let him go. Just four words: let's not be friends.

But you gave him another chance.

"Hoseok."

He faced the fireplace, an unperturbed expression on his features. "Hoseok, we have to study now. You can't fail the NEWTs."

Instead of replying, he continued playing with his feather pen, flipping it around between his fingers. He nodded noncommittally.

"HOSEOK!" You snapped, a fit of rage overcoming you. "You literally don't give a shit about your future, do you?"

He paused, eyes flitting towards yours. Shock passed over his eyes, but it was soon replaced by something else. "I can do whatever I want with my future. And that doesn't include academics," he said, fire in his eyes. "Are you also trying to tell me what to do, now, Miss Perfect?"

"I've always told you what to do," you sneered slightly. "But it's your choice if you want to be a failure."

He stood up so fast the chair flipped over. "Failure?" He demanded fiercely, fists clenched and veins popping out on his forearms. His jaw straightened as he glowered down at you, but you saw the hurt in them.

For a few moments, he seemed like he was going to fight you. You stood your ground, staring right back.

Them he slumped over. He brushed past you lightly and strormed out of the room.

* * *

The last Quidditch match of the season. Of course everyone attended it. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Classic.

You saw him walk out onto the field. Saw the nervousness in his stance. Saw his gaze wash over the crowd, locking onto you. You looked away.

We're not friends, remember?

The referee blew the whistle, and the game started. The first few minutes went well.

You could see why Hoseok was so good. His movement in the air was fluid, controlled. His hits were powerful and precise. Hoseok in Quidditch was like watching a panther.

But everything went downhill when it started raining. Players blinked rapidly, trying to see through the torrent of drops.

When the snitch finally appeared, everyone released a loud gasp of surprise. The Slytherin seeker saw it first, and then the Gryffindor one, who was closer. Whether it was pure coincidence or on purpose, the Slytherin seeker almost crashed into Hoseok, who barely managed to swerve back in the air with both hands tightly wound around his broom. Seeming shaken, he wobbled in the air, unsure.

Immediately afterwards, a bludger came his way, fast and powerful.

It completely blew him off his broom. No one was able to react fast enough. You watched his body crash to the ground with a deafening thud.

Panic struck through you like lightning.

"HOSEOK!" you screamed, leaping off of the stands. Your eyes widened as you stared at his motionless form, bent at an odd angle on the ground. People around you mumbled and whispered among themselves, but you didn't care. Tears blurred your vision as you shoved people aside, stumbling over warm limbs. "HOSEOK!" you raced across the field to his deathly still body, dropping to your knees so hard that a shock ricocheted up through your body to your teeth.

You turned him over in your lap, afraid, so afraid he was dead. You willed his gorgeous brown eyes to open. Willed his signature smirk to appear and for you to be teased. "Aw, so you actually care about me," he would say.

The panic was eating away at you, making you a sobbing mess. Your fingers trembled as you tried to straighten your wand out, attempting to levitate him. The referee sighed. "Wingardium leviosa," he flicked his wrist.

"Please hurry," you pleaded as the two of you walked swiftly through the corridors.

"He'll be fine," the referee said, face emotionless.

You finally reached the nurse's office. You were a sputtering mess, but the nurse examined him calmly.

"He has a concussion and a few broken bones," she announced. "But he'll live."

You breathed a sigh of relief, plopping down in a chair next to his bed.

She stared pointedly at you.

"I'm not leaving," you announced firmly, staring her down. After a few moments, she merely sighed, muttering something along the lines of 'teenagers these days'.

He didn't wake up for two days. You skipped eating sometimes because you were worried he'd wake up and you wouldn't be there.

But he finally did, at night on the second day.

"Oh my God," you breathed in relief, standing from your chair. You wobbled towards him before throwing yourself around him. Your arms wrapped around head, bringing him to your chest. Sobs wracked your body. "I'm sorry," you wailed. "I'm sorry I'm so weak and I'm swayed so easily. I don't belong in Gryffindor. I don't deserve to be head girl. I'm sorry I was so terrible to you. I put you down like the rest of them, and I just can't begin to apologize."

His body shook as his warm hands rested on your waist.

"Hoseok?" You whispered anxiously.

Of course. Why wouldn't he reject you? After everything you'd done.

You looked down, squeezing your eyes open.

He was laughing.

"Oh my God, y/n," he began. He looked up at you, bangs falling lazily into his eyes. His strong arms grasped you tighter around the waist.

He moved you so you were sitting on his lap. You gasped slightly in shock, blushing furiously. Seeming unaffected, he placed his lips to the skin on your neck and smiled against you.

"I love you," he whispered, each word allowing his warm breath to glide against your skin.

Time froze. It was those three words, the words you'd probably longed to hear for so long when you hadn't been accepted. Your heart thumped so loud that you were sure he could hear it. Tears gathered at the corners of your eyes. This would be the third time you'd be crying in barely a couple days, and you never cried.

"You-you love me?" You stuttered, gaping.

He grasped your chin, pressing a soft kiss on your lips. Resting his forehead against yours, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

"You don't have to say it back," he continued, closing his eyes. You felt his long lashes brush against your skin. He knew you were afraid, and for that you were intensely thankful.

Stammering his name out, you shifted uncomfortably. "C-can you let go? This is hardly appropriate."

He smirked. "There's no way in hell. After your heartfelt apology, I dont think it's fair."

You blushed, burying your face in his hair. It smelled surprisingly good, like mint. That thought only made you want to die of embarrassment even more.

"Do you feel any pain?" You asked softly.

He kissed your neck, grinning wickedly. "None when you're with me."

"When you're all better," you warned, "I'm whipping your ass for that cheesy statement."

"I love you, too," he answered cheekily.

You groaned, but you were truly happy.

Later, you would wake up on a cramped bed in the nurse's office, tightly locked in Hoseok's embrace. The nurse would be half-heartedly glaring down at you because it was against school rules, but she, too, would think the scene was quite adorable.

* * *

 

Five Years Later

"Hoseok!" You cried as you kicked your shoes off. Your fiancé appeared moments later, holding a pan.

"Hey, babe," he greeted while flashing a smile. You kissed him on the cheek, but he stopped you, grabbing you by the waist and giving you a heart stopping kiss.

You hit his chest, rolling your eyes. "You do this every day I get home," you stated, walking into the kitchen to smell the redolent aroma of kimchi. Usually, the two of you took turns cooking, depending on who got home first. Sometimes, you cooked together, throwing ingredients at each other until the kitchen was a mess and all you could do was laugh.

Sitting at the marble counter top, you watched him cook. His bangs drifted into his eyes, and he shook his head like an adorable puppy.

You loved him.

The days after Hoseok's accident, the two of you had started dating. People had disapproved, but you hadn't cared anymore. He made you feel secure in your own skin. He'd worked hard, passed with impressive marks, but decided to still pursue a career in Quidditch. After graduating from Hogwarts, things had been challenging. The two of you were both busy with work. Hoseok played for a team in England, while you became an auror.

You spent much time away from each other, but whenever you could, you stayed with him.

You loved his smile, his passion, his drive, his deep appreciation and respect for his mother, his sensitive side, his face when he was upset.

"Thinking again?" he smirked at you, setting a plate in front of you.

"About you," you replied, eyes soft. "I want to always be with you." He walked around the counter top so he was next to you. Placing you gently on the counter top so you were facing him, he stared into your eyes. His beautiful eyes that were so loving you couldn't believe they actually existed.

"You're so cute, you know that?" He growled, tugging you closer. The kiss was sloppy and heated, his tongue forcing yours open. You moaned against his lips--he'd always been an excellent kisser.

You gasped slightly, feeling something against your leg. Shaking your head, you felt a smile tug at your lips.

"You know, we've never done it on the kitchen counter," he interrupted, a dangerous smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. You paled, hitting his chest.

"HOSEOK, GET OFF OF ME!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey it's done. Hope you guys enjoyed. Ten of NCT is next.


End file.
